


Na popiołach związku

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [8]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Agent Specjalny Frey, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Uziemienie nie trwa wiecznie, wypuszczenie na misję terenową Daimon i Kamael przyjmują z radością.





	Na popiołach związku

**Author's Note:**

> Taaa. To kto poszczuje na mnie tego Michała? Miałam już więcej tego nie pisać... Well, shit happens.

Po długich boleściach Daimon został dopuszczony do akcji w terenie. Michał nigdy nie patyczkował się jednak ze swoimi agentami, dlatego od razu wrzucił Freya na głęboką wodę, zamiast dać mu jakąś łatwą sprawę.

Seria morderstw w Illinois nie nosiła nadzwyczajnych znamion, ale Kamael rzucił się na dokumenty jak wygłodniała lwica. Jedynym wystającym poza schemat tej serii, było ostatnie morderstwo. Wszystkie poprzednie zabójstwa zostały dokonane nad Edgewater, tylko to jedno ciało znaleziono w Lincoln Park. Problem jednak zaistniał w tym, że ciałem tym był agent pod przykrywką. Jak zwykle sprawa była delikatna, idealna dla czołowych agentów biura.

***

W Chicago Daimon czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, tu się wychował, tu złapał pierwszego przestępcę, tu wraca do akcji. Kamael zdzielił go z łokcia.

-Ziemia do Freya! Przestań się szczerzyć, to nieprofesjonalne.

-Kiedyś ty się taki profesjonalny zrobił? Zaraz mi każesz sobie per agencie mówić.

Kamael spojrzał na niego z takim samym wyszczerzem. Dawno nie gadali tak po prostu, w ogóle dawno nie rozmawiali, jeśli chcemy być szczerzy. Powrót do starych nawyków, rozmawiania i żartowania z siebie wzajemnie, był przyjaciołom bardzo potrzebny i jednocześnie terapeutyczny. Przepychanki po chwili zmieniły się w fontannę niezatrzymywalnego śmiechu. Daimon wepchnął sobie resztkę trzymanego przez siebie kebaba do ust. Obaj agresywnie próbowali przestać się śmiać. 

-Wracając… Hahaha. Do ofiary pfff… Daimon po cholerę zjadasz folię aluminiową? 

-Wracając do ofiary agencie? Hahaha nie mogę tak Kam. 

-Masz folię na zębach.

***

Autopsja ostatniego ciała stwierdziła bezsprzecznie, że morderstwa zostały popełnione w ten sam sposób: defenestracja, po czym następowało jedenaście dźgnięć ostrym narzędziem w podbrzusze, rany układały się we wzór kwiatu.

Rozmowy z członkami rodzin zamordowanych nie dały agentom żadnego dodatkowego tropu, ale Daimon miał asa w rękawie. Zamiast jechać na komisariat, w którym toczyli śledztwo, skręcili w kierunku bogatszej część miasta. 

Kiedy Frey prowadził jego partner zastanawiał się, kto może być jego tajną bronią. Słyszał już wcześniej o różnych dziwnych kontaktach przyjaciela, ale nie spotkał nigdy żadnego z nich osobiście, nie w Chicago, a tu się przecież obaj wychowali. Daimon jechał tak, jakby znał tę trasę lepiej niż własną kieszeń, robił wyćwiczone- niemal naturalne ruchy kierownicą, bardziej odruchy niż świadome decyzje, nawet się nie rozglądał, dążył tylko do celu jak po sznurku. 

Kiedy skręcili w North Louise Avenue, Kamael spojrzał na Daimona ze zdziwieniem. 

-Daim… Co my tu kurwa robimy?

-Mówiłem ci Kam. Mój, eh _ kontakt _ tu mieszka. Nie chcesz wiedzieć. 

Zatrzymali się pod samotnym białym domem, którego dach był pokryty brudno pomarańczową dachówką. Kierowca gestem nakazał mu zostać w samochodzie a sam wysiadł i skierował się w stronę ganku. 

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, ale Kamael nie widział kto za nimi stoi. Po czasie,który wydawał mu się wiecznością, jego partner został wpuszczony do domu. Jednak po chwili Daimon wychylił się zza drzwi i machnął do przyjaciela. Agent wysiadł z samochodu niepewnie, w końcu super tajny kontakt Freya to nie jego sprawa. Przeszedł na przełaj przez idealnie wystrzyżony trawnik i ostrożnie wskoczył na ganek. Zza uchylonych drzwi oprócz twarzy przyjaciela spoglądała na niego twarz ostatecznego wroga. 

Platynowe włosy spływały na okryte kardiganem ramiona, blade ręce splecione na dumnie wypiętej piersi. Najgorszy z najgorszych stał tuż przed Kamaelem, we własnej osobie. Srebrny Nietoperz patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, bez żadnej nienawiści czy pogardy. 

-Agent Erdbeer-powiedział płaskim tonem na przywitanie ten, którego jeszcze jakiś czas temu nazywali Mastermą. 

Kamael skinął głową i z cierpką miną spojrzał na Daimona, on uśmiechnął się do niego przepraszająco i kontynuował przerwaną przez przyjaciela rozmowę. 

-...jest na granicy waszego terytorium nie sądzisz, że jest to informacja, którą powinniśmy przedyskutować? 

-Ona ma tutaj większe wpływy. Zwłaszcza od kiedy sprzątneliście mój biznes. Poza tym Frey, dyskutować mogliśmy kiedyś, teraz to możesz sobie najwyżej zadać kilka pytań, a ja łaskawie przemyślę czy na nie odpowiedzieć- rozmowa toczyła dziwnie, słowa nie pasowały do tonu jakim mówili, jakby mieli na myśli coś zupełnie innego niż mówili.

-To może powiedz mi łaskawie- słowa, które powinny brzmieć jadowicie, były wypowiedziane z żartobliwie- O kim się ostatnio mówi na mieście?

-Czy ja ci wyglądam jakbym wychodził na miasto?- Wypielęgnowana dłoń sięgnęła do nogawki śnieżnobiałych spodni i podniosła ją delikatnie, tuż nad kostką zapięta była ciężka czarna bransoleta, światełko lokalizatora mrugało radośnie na zielono.

-Areszt domowy? Widać za wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy można sobie kupić śliczne więzienie…- Kamael prychnął

-Kam... - skarcił go Daimon i wrócił do rozmowy- Jaki masz zasięg?

-Mogę dojść aż do chodnika. Sąd, w całej swojej łasce, przyznał mi prawo pielęgnacji własnego ogrodu. Mogę powiedzieć ci tylko tyle, ile usłyszę od ludzi, którzy jeszcze chcą się ze mną zadawać. A przez was nie jest to zbyt wielka chmara.

-Nie mam zamiaru przepraszać za coś, w co sam się wpakowałeś.

-Nie chcę twoich przeprosin Frey- Srebrny Nietoperz uśmiechnął się krzywo, zdradzając czego innego by chciał. Daimon zaśmiał się krótko w odpowiedzi.- Jedyne co mogę wam powiedzieć to, że wasza ulubiona sucz rozszerza krąg swoich wpływów, tyle wiem. 

Kamael zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Spojrzeli na siebie z Daimonem zmęczonym wzrokiem wiedząc, że sprawa przemieni się w istną katastrofę i zakończy czymś naprawdę okropnym. 

***

Do samochodu wrócili w ciszy. Dopiero kilka przecznic dalej Kamael zaczął rozmowę.

-Spałeś z nim-bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

-Nie spałem- odpar Frey, ale jego ton był tak przekonujący, jak ulotka greenpeace’u. 

-Więc… Lilith?

-Ta. Suka już dawno powinna siedzieć…

-Mi to mówisz- Kamael zaciął się, jego myśli wróciły do tonu jakim Frey rozmawiał ze Srebrnym Nietoperzem- Ale kurwa Daim! Dlaczego Proteza? Przecież to jego wina, że Rafał… Dlaczego akurat to srebrne dziwadło? Cały ten szajs,jestem pewien nawet, że to przez niego zawiesili nas w czynnościach terenowych. Dlaczego i jak? 

-Uhh. To są dawne dzieje, nie rozpamiętujmy tego. 

-A może ja chcę to rozpamiętywać. Znaczy, zacznijmy od tego, że ja chciałbym wiedzieć co, kiedy i jak? Ja kurwa nic nie wiedziałem! Jak mogłem nic nie zauważyć? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś? 

-Właśnie kurwa dlatego!- Daimon zatrzymał samochód gwałtownie- To było dawno i nieprawda. Skończyło się jak się dowiedziałem, że robi hajs na brudno. 

-Właśnie widzę Daimon, jak bardzo się kurwa skończyło. 

Frey nie odpowiedział. Przywalił tylko pięścią w kierownicę i odwrócił wzrok. 

-Daj mi spokój- powiedział w końcu nieswoim głosem- Wróćmy do sprawy.

-Nie chcę wracać do niej Daim. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ten twój kochaś ma rację. Patrzę teraz na dane od CPD to wszystkie ofiary zostały zamordowane na terytorium Lilith- Mapa na tablecie Kamaela nie kłamała, zarówno Edgewater i Lincoln Park były placem zabaw dla Lilith i jej ludzi. 

Czy kobieta zwana Matką Demonów była zdolna do popełnienia serii morderstw? Zdecydowanie. Czy była możliwość, że pójdzie do więzienia? Ani odrobinę. Obaj z Daimonem świetnie zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Najpotężniejsze dowody, ani nawet znalezienie z krwią na rękach nie byłyby problemem dla prawników suki.

***

Michał odebrał telefon niemal natychmiast kiedy zobaczył, że na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się “Daimon Frey”, to nigdy nie przepowiadało dobrych wiadomości.

-Dyrektor Generalny Klinga. Czego chcesz Frey?

-Obudziłem cię?

-Nie, pracuję. O co chodzi?

-Mamy pewien trop…

-Brzmisz jakby to był problem.

-Taaaa. To tak jakby, trochę jest problem. Dziwka Ostatnia nam się tu wplątała.

-Oż kurwa. Jaki masz plan?- zapytał ciężko odsuwając od siebie “pracę”. 

-Na razie zbieramy wszystko co mamy. Trochę tego jest, ale kończy się na Lilith, a przynajmniej na jej pierdolonych sługusach. Nie zdziwiłbym się nawet, gdyby za wszystkim stał Abraksas, z rączką mamusi na ramieniu.

-Rozumiem, zrobisz wszystko co się da. Spróbuj nie spierdolić. Nie liczę na ostateczną wygraną. I dzięki, że mnie powiadomiłeś, będziemy mieć czas na PR. 

-Spoko. Pomyśleliśmy z Kamem, że przydałyby ci się fory, zanim zaleje nas fala pozwów od Lilith. 

Rozłączył się. Michał z impetem przywalił sobie dokumentami w głowę i ciężko opadł na swój fotel.

-Rozumiem że coś się stało- Powiedział siedzący na jego biurku Gabriel.

-Kurwa Gabrysiu. Większego opisu nie potrzebujesz. Znowu będzie bajzel na trzy miesiące. 

Gabriel uniósł kieliszek do ust i wypił niewielki łyk wina. Zastanowił się dokładnie nad słowami, które miał powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiały źle. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i szepnął mimo to, że w pobliżu nie było nikogo innego.

-W takim razie Misiaczku. Chyba mam pewien pomysł…


End file.
